Kise x Reader: Smile
by OtakuNekoSan
Summary: No one has ever seen (Last name) (First name)'s smile. She has always been a quiet, reserved girl who never made any time for things like friends or romance. But it was particularly this reason that Kise Ryouta was attracted to her. He was curious about her and the smile that she didn't show to anyone. And he was determined to be the first to see it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone~! I wanted to right a fanfic for Kuroko no Basuke for a while so I decided to give this a shot. I hope you like it :D I appreciate all support. This is Kise x Reader- Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

* * *

It was a typical Thursday morning in Kaijo High School. You entered the school grounds and headed immediately for a small, secluded area in the school garden. It was one of the few spots you could stay without being found and disturbed by someone. As you sat down on a white bench under tree, you pulled out your favorite book and flipped it open to the place where you left your bookmark. Your (eye color) orbs flicked across the page, and you quickly became absorbed in your book. Just as you had finally tuned out everything around you-

-CRASH! A sudden noise startled you out of your reading. You clicked your tongue in annoyance and turned around to find the culprit, and found yourself staring into a pair of golden eyes.

A tall man with blond hair and a piercing in his left ear stood before you. Upon meeting your eyes, he grimaced and muttered, "Oh crap."

You twitched. How rude. He sees someone that he doesn't know, and the first thing that he says is, "oh crap"? Based on his attire, he was a year older than you, yet he had a terrible attitude. What was wrong with this guy? You glared at him before sitting back down on the bench and resuming your reading.

You felt curious eyes drifting over you, making you nervous and unable to concentrate on your reading. Cringing, you closed your book and looked up at him.

"Is there a problem?" You inquired, your voice coming out with less force then you wanted. Since you had a soft voice to begin with, there wasn't really much you could do about it in the first place.

The youth's eyes opened with shock. "Y-you don't know me?" He managed to choke out. You felt your impatience rising. "Why would I know someone I never met or spoke to?" you said.

At this, the blond looked relieved. He laughed and held out his hand for you to shake. "I'm Kise. Kise Ryouta. You are (Last Name) (First Name), am I correct?"

You ignored the extended hand and instead looked up at him. "How do you know my name?" You asked.

"Well, it's only normal for me to know the names of all of the girls in the school, especially the only girl in the school who hasn't come and asked me for an autograph yet." Kise smiled. "I appreciate it, though. My hand probably wouldn't hold out if I had to sign my name on one more thing."

As friendly as he seemed, you found his attitude somewhat cocky. You nodded stiffly, still ignoring his extended hand, and sat back down. "If you don't mind," you said, "I'm going to read now. Please don't disturb me." And with that, you let yourself be sucked into the realm of words once more.

* * *

The following day, you returned, as usual, to the peaceful area in the garden. As you read, you were once again interrupted by a certain blond senpai that had disturbed your reading yesterday.

"(Last name), what are you reading?" He inquired while peering over your shoulder. You promptly turned around so that your back was turned towards him. "(Last name)? I asked you-" You frowned and shoved your book straight in his face.

"Owww..." He muttered, rubbing his forehead. "You didn't have to be so rough, (Last Name)..."

"I showed you the title. Are you happy now?" You said, before returning to your reading.

"(Last name), don't you socialize more? You should go and interact with people more, you know," Kise said, sitting down besides you.

"Thank you for your concern, senpai, but the people in this school do not wish to talk to me, nor do I wish to talk to them," you reply, finding yourself utterly distracted from your reading.

"So cold..." Kise muttered. "But I'm amazed that you are able to keep this area so private. Last year, there was a gang that used to hang out here, since it was secluded and was the ideal place for a base."

"Keeping those people away are a simple matter." you say. "You just have to tell them a couple of words and they'll leave."

Kise laughed. "That's not possible, (Last Name). A couple of people tried doing that last year, and they got beat up pretty bad. There's no way that telling them a couple of words will make them get the hell out of here. So, tell me. How did you do it?"

Just then, a rumble of dust arose a distance from your reading spot. You watch as a large man approaches you with a small army following behind him.

"(LAST NAME)!" He bellowed. "I CHALLENGE YOU! IF I WIN, YOU WILL RETURN THIS SPOT TO US!"

"Oh brother..." You muttered. "They never learn..."

Kise looked up, frightened out of his mind. "H-hey, (Last Name), this situation looks pretty dangerous. We should get away while we can..."

"Okay, then as usual, I'm picking the game," You say, setting your book down. "Today we will be playing..." You think for a while. "Shogi." You pulled a shogi board out of your book bag, since you carried random things around for situations like this.

A half an hour later, the challengers were utterly stuck in a predicament where they couldn't win. The largest of them howled and overturned the board. "W-WE'LL REMEMBER THIS!" They screamed, running away.

You stood up and dusted yourself off, before picking up the shogi board and placing it back in your bag. Kise was watching, amused.

"You got them to leave by playing _shogi_?" He asked, smirking.

"Not every time," you answered. "The first time, we played a word game. Then a math game, chess, connect four, Janggi, Xiangqi, Courier Chess, Fortress chess, and so on..." You say, before sitting back down on the bench.

Kise whistled. "You sure know a lot of games."

You eyed him. "Games that require thinking are my forte. I'll be challenging them to sudoku or something next time..."

Kise laughed as the bell rang in the distance. "Well, then, I'll be seeing you around, (Last Name)-cchi~!" He said before turning and heading off.

You stared at his back as he left. "cchi...? What the heck...?"

* * *

"(Last Name)-cchi~!" A certain voice sounded outside of your classroom door. You grimaced and looked up from your book. Kise Ryouta had entered the classroom, causing a stir among your female classmates.

"Hey, hey, are you going to eat lunch now, (Last Name)-cchi? We should go together!" He said, smiling. "Where are you going to eat?"

"Wherever you aren't," You reply. You really couldn't make any progress in your reading while Kise was there. It's the first time you ran into such a troublesome problem. Usually, your cold attitude always drove people away from you. Yet Kise kept coming back again and again. Was he a masochist or something?

Exiting the classroom, you once again set off to the secluded area in the school garden. Upon getting there, your eyes widen at the sight you see. The hedge all around it has been completely cut, ruining the privacy and nature that it provided for you to relax in while reading. You let out a low groan. Great. Now you would have to go hunt for another isolated spot again.

Just as you turned to read, a large hand clamped over your mouth. 'What...?' confused, you thrashed against the large figure behind you. Then, a knife glinted before your eyes.

"You had better be careful, (Last Name)," the voice hissed. "You don't want to get hurt, do you?"

Great. Just great. You had to let down your guard when coming here and get ambushed by the stupid gang leader. And of course, this time he had to have a weapon.

"(Last Name)-cchi?"

You heard a familiar voice behind you, and your eyes immediately found the source. How wonderful. The last person you wanted to see you in this situation had spotted you. Kise Ryouta stood in front of the destroyed hedge, clearly shocked by the sight he saw. You watched as the surprise on his face was replaced with fury.

"What do you think you're doing to (Last Name)-cchi?" He growled.

_'Oh brother,_' was your final thought before Kise charged directly at the guy holding you, with his fist swung back. That moment, your self defense kicked in. You kicked the guy holding you and threw him over your shoulder, preforming a simple Aikido move. You dusted your hands off before looking up and seeing Kise still running straight at you.

"U-uwaa! C-can't stop..." He yelled out before crashing into you.

"O-oww..." you mutter, trying to get up, holding your head. Only you were stopped by a certain blond head resting on your chest.

Your face flushed as Kise got up, his face even redder than yours. "S-sorry!" He said, getting up quickly and running away, leaving you to sort out the jumble of emotions whirling around in your head. But the first thing you said when you sorted everything out was-

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, KISE YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

It has been a long time since you had played basketball. Pass. Dribble. Shoot. The fundamentals played over and over in your head as you scored a two pointer. _Swish._ You felt the sensation of bliss you hadn't experienced in a while. If you couldn't read, then basketball would replace it for a while. Both are simple ways for you to vent your stress and forget about the world for a while.

Your thoughts flashed back to the previous day, when Kise had fallen on top of you. At the thought, you turned red and you shot bounced off the rim of the hoop. _Idiot!_ You thought to yourself. _Don't think about it! You're taking down the barriers that you set up yourself! Cut it out already...!_

"(Last Name)-cchi?" You turned around at the sound of your name, only to meet the eyes of a certain blond that you did not want to see.

"You play basketball, (Last Name)-cchi? Wow~! That's so cool! I play too!" He exclaimed, entering the gym and picking up the fallen basketball.

"Hey, (Last Name)-cchi, why don't you ever smile?" Kise asked, dribbling the basketball in place.

You found no way to answer his words. Kise glanced at you before continuing.

"You probably haven't noticed, (Last Name)-cchi, but there are a lot of boys who think you're really cute. 'If she smiled, she would be even cuter' they say. So why don't you? It's not like it's a bad thing, right?" Kise said.

-Flashback-

_"(Last Name)-chan~! What are you doing after school? If you're free, do you want to go to karaoke with us?"_

_"Ehh? No fair! (Last Name)-chan is going to hang out with us today!"_

_You smile up at the group of friends around you._

_"Sorry guys, but my mother is coming home late today, so I have to go home and make dinner. Why don't you guys go on without me?" _

_"Aww, too bad... Let's go together next time, okay?"_

_"Sure!" You reply, before reaching into your bag and pulling out a book. _

_"Speaking of which," one of your friends began, "You know, Ayumi is planning to ask Souchiro out on Valentine's Day!"_

_"Really?" You ask, grinning. "Good luck, Ayumi! I'm cheering you on!"_

_xxx_

_"I...like you!"_

_You watched in horror as Ayumi's crush, Souchiro, confessed to you in the empty classroom._

_The door suddenly slammed open, and Ayumi was standing there with a dumbstruck face. "(L-Last Name)-chan? I-I thought you said you supported me...I mean... Sorry for disturbing you guys!" And with that Ayumi ran away, leaving me alone to contemplate what had happened._

_xxx_

_When you tried to approach Ayumi and your other friends the next day, the all avoided you. As you were in the washroom, the door opened and closed, and you heard Ayumi and your group of friends talking._

_"(Last-Name) really is the worst, isn't she?"_

_"Honestly! Ayumi liked Souchiro first! How could she suddenly steal him away?"_

_"Girls like her really aren't cute at all! I bet that her angelic appearance is just to attract boys."_

_"Doesn't she understand that no one likes her smile? Gosh, it distorts her face completely. She looks like a warthog when she grins, ugh."_

_You stood alone in the bathroom stall as you listened to your friends laugh and exit the washroom, feeling an aching pain spread across your chest._

_'If this is how a friend treats a friend, then I don't need any. If this is what romance leads to, I don't need it. If my smile disturbs other so much, than I don't need that either.' That was your final thought before you buried your past completely._

_-End of Flashback-_

"A smile..." you said slowly, "Is useless. There is no need to for me to express happiness on my face, especially to someone that is a mere acquaintance."

Kise smirked. "A mere acquaintance, huh. Even though you hang out with me like this, I'm not a friend. Do you even have any friends to begin with?"

"Friends are unnecessary. If something happens they betray you without a second thought. Getting close to other people will only cause you pain." As you spoke, you wondered why the heck you were telling him all of this. Considering the way you kept your thoughts bottled up for so long, it was probably a good thing to vent once in a while.

At your words, Kise stopped dribbling the basketball. He sighed. "(Last Name) (First Name), I don't know what happened in your past, but you should get over it. If you keep yourself so distanced from others, your future won't be very good."

You frowned. "It's fine. People are very strange. Half of the time you can't even tell what they are thinking. Books are so much easier to understand. They take you into a world where you can forget who you are, and you can learn about many new things. They are much more beneficial than making friends will ever be."

"You don't know until you've tried, right, (Last Name)-cchi?" Kise turned out held out a hand towards you. "Why don't you give it a shot? Being my friend, I mean."

You look up at him. "It's just...a trial, right?" You ask. Kise nods. "Yup!"

Slowly, you take his hand in your own. "Then, I guess it's okay." You say. Kise smiles triumphantly and shakes your hand. "Well then, we're friends from now on, (Last Name)-cchi!" Then he turned on shot the basketball into the hoop.

It was spot on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finished with chapter 2~ I am just writing as I go, but there will be more "romance development" in the next chapter- there was quite a bit in this chapter xD I'm updating at like, a super fast pace xP Hope you like it~ I appreciate all support :D**

* * *

"Hey, (Last Name)-cchi!" You turned around and saw Kise running towards you. "Do you wanna come and watch my basketball practice?"

"I-It's okay. I'm not that good with groups of people..." You answer.

"Aww, come on! The people in the team won't bite! Why don't you come along?"

"Are you sure I won't be bothering anyone?" You ask hesitantly.

"Of course not!" Kise grins and grabs your hand. "Let's go!" And with that, Kise pulls you off to Kaijo's gym.

xxx

You sit in the bleachers and watch as the Kaijo basketball team start on their warm ups. The familiar rhythm of the basketball bounces, and squeak of shoes on the floor, and the swish of the hoops reminded you of when you used to play with friends for fun. Shaking off the feeling, you watched as Kise preformed a quick layup. _Perfectly done,_ you think as you watch his retreating figure.

A sudden scream comes from the entrance to the gym. You wince and turn to find the source of the noise. A crowd of fans had gathered by the door.

"KISE!" You watch as the captain of the team runs over and reprimands Kise for the noise. "I thought I told you to keep those noisy girls out of the gym during practice!"

You feel amusement trickle through your system as Kise apologizes over and over again. You stand up and let your voice ring throughout the gym.

"You girls are bothering the basketball team. Please leave right now." You direct your cool gaze across the group of girls. Due to your unsociable personality, your presence was daunting among the female population of the school. The fans shivered and immediately ran out the door to escape your stare.

A sense of satisfaction overcomes you as you sit down. Being able to dominate people felt good, but a part of you wished that they would comply to what you say out of respect, not fear. The captain looks at you, impressed, and walks over.

"Are you observing the game today?" He asks. You nod stiffly. "Kise invited me to come," you say.

"I've been looking for a manager. If you're interested you should apply. Not everyone can keep those annoying fangirls out of the gym." He says with a grin.

You pause. "I'll...think about it," you reply.

"Alright, give it a thought. I'm going to get back to practice." With that, the captain jogs back onto the court.

After the conversation, you became so obsessed with thinking about whether you should become a manager or not that you forgot completely about the twinge of annoyance you felt towards the fangirls who were fawning over Kise. Though it was only for a split second, and you may not have noticed it, the emotion of jealousy was there.

"(Last Name)-cchi!" Kise ran over to the bleachers and sat down next to me after the basketball practice. "What were you and the captain talking about earlier?"

"He wanted to recruit me as manager," you reply.

"Really?!" Kise jumped up, excited. "You should totally do it! You'll be an awesome manager! And we can go home after school everyday! That would be super awesome!"

A couple other team members walked over. "Are you hitting on her, Kise?" A hyperactive brunette demanded. "You already have your fans, but that's not enough?"

"No!" Kise exclaimed, flushing. "Of course not! (Last Name)-cchi is a friend!"

"Is that so...?" A tall blond with glasses asked. It sure doesn't seem that way. If she was your friend, you probably already did this or that with her already..."

"S-Shut up, Shinya-cchi! You're so mean!" Kise said, lunging towards him before tripping and falling on his face.

"...heehee..."

Despite the embarrassment you felt, you couldn't help but crack a smile and giggle and Kise's clumsy behavior. It was honestly a miracle that this guy could play basketball. The boys standing around you stopped, entranced. Kise looked dumbfounded. Feeling their stares on you, you immediately shut up and covered your mouth with your hand, blushing.

"S-sorry!" You say, even more embarrassed than you were a couple minutes ago.

"N-no way... (Last Name)-san laughed! I thought she wasn't supposed to do that..." The brunette exclaimed.

"Shut up, Mitsuhiro," Shinya said, knocking him on the head. "Sure, I'm shocked but you shouldn't say it that way."

Kise was oddly silent as he picked himself off the floor. He headed towards the club room. "W-Wait up, Kise," You say, starting after him.

"Kise? Did I do something wrong...?" You asked timidly. As soon as he entered the clubroom and closed the door behind you, he crouched down.

"U-uwaa... You're too sly, (Last Name)-cchi...Why did you laugh so suddenly?" He said. You looked at him and noticed his ears were tinted a bright red.

"Kise? Are you blushing?" You lean over, trying to see his face.

"You know, (Last Name)-cchi, I really like to monopolize people. I'm actually a really possessive person." He looks up at you and smiles slightly. "So that one smile there was just for me, okay?"

He then stands up and leaves the room, leaving you a blushing mess alone in the club room.

* * *

No. _No._ You should _not_ be feeling this way. Especially towards him. A week of you sorting out your feelings forced you to admit it.

You _liked_ Kise Ryouta. Or, to be more accurate, you were basically _in love_ with him.

The fact that he didn't treat you like a stranger, was nice to you, smiled at you, all of these things made you feel warm inside. And as a result, you fell for him. Hard.

"God, this is disastrous..." you mutter as you walk down the school hallway. Of all the people you had to fall in love with, you had to choose someone that would produce a fruitless love. After all, there was no way the most popular person of Kaijo High School would fall in love with you. Heck, he was a _model_. Someone that is probably popular all across Japan. And if you decided to pursue that love, you'll have some hell of competition.

"Of all of the people in the world it had to be _him..._"

"Him what?" A sudden voice by your ear startled you out of your train of thought.

"S-Senpai!" You backed up a couple of feet. "You scared me..."

"Hmm...?" Kise smirked. "Have you heard the rumors yet?"

You tilted your head in confusion. "What rumors?"

"Ah, let's see... Someone told someone that (Last Name) (First Name) is _hella_ cute when she smiles, and even cuter when she laughs."

Your face immediately flushed red. "T-They're exaggerating!" You say nervously. "Obviously not! There is no way that's true..."

"(Last Name)-cchi, you sure have low self esteem!" Kise said with a laugh. "Even Mitsuhiro-cchi and Shinya-cchi were mesmerized."

You took a step forward so that you were only a few inches away from Kise's face. Careless. _'Stupid (Last Name)! Get a hold of yourself!' _

"And you?" You questioned, looking up at him.

"I-I..." Kise gulped, his face turning red. "I was entranced too, of course," he said, avoiding eye contact.

"Is that so..." You stepped back and walked off again, hiding your flushed face.

_'Being in love really is useless. But when there are some results, it sure feels good.'_

* * *

You found a new place to read since the hedge near the garden had been destroyed. It was located at the back of the gym, under the overhang of the roof. Though that location lacked the refreshing breeze and the chirp of birds, it was still a peaceful and quiet place.

You sigh and look up at the sky, an open book sitting in your lap. You really weren't making any progress at all. The whole love issue leaves Kise on your mind twenty-four seven, distracting you from any activity you tried to focus on. Playing basketball only reminded you more of him, and his perfect figure as he jumped up to shoot- _Stop it, (Last Name) (First Name)! You're starting to sound like a crazy fangirl!_

"(Last Name)-cchi?" You jumped and turned around to find Kise Ryouta staring at you.

"Do you need something, senpai?" you ask, unnerved.

"The school festival is coming up soon, right?" Kise said. "Make sure you come to our event!"

"Ah, sure. I'll stop by after my shift is over." you reply. "What are you guys doing?"

Kise grinned wickedly. "You swear you're going to come right?"

You gulped. "Y-yeah..."

"Well," Kise said, "We're doing a haunted house!"

_Oh. Just my luck._

"I-I see! Well, I'll see how busy I am and I'll come while you're on schedule- Oh wait! That's right, I already promised my mom I would go home right after my shift so I won't be able to go. Sorry!" You stutter.

Kise's grin widens. "Don't tell me...(Last Name)-cchi, you're scared of ghosts?"

"O-Of course not!" You stammer. "Not at all! They don't scare me a tiny bit! They're just ghost and whitely- I mean white and ghostly! They're not even real! Nothing to be afraid of! Nope! Nada! Well, then, I'll be going now." You get up, and trip over your foot.

Kise laughs. "Aww, you're that scared (Last Name)-cchi? You don't have to come then..."

You half glare and half grimace. "I'll come! I'll show you that I'm not scared of ghosts at all!" You declare. _Damn me and my stupid pride._

"Okay~!" Kise smiles. "Speaking of which, what are you guys doing?"

"A maid cafe, apparently," you reply. "I'm working in the kitchen though."

"Aww~ Too bad," Kise teased. "I wanted to see (Last Name)-cchi in a maid costume..."

"Haha, like that's ever gonna happen," you say.

"But I really do want to see that," Kise said in a low voice, leaning in towards you. You flushed bright red at the close proximity. "If I saw you wearing that, I would be so turned on."

"I-I see." you squeaked and shoved him away from you, your face a flaming tomato red.

"I got you back pretty good, didn't I?" Kise asked, smirking.

"S-Shut up!" You manage to stammer out.

_Oh yes you did, Kise Ryouta. But you have no idea what I have in store for you..._


	3. Chapter 3

**3 chapters in a day~ Hope you like this chapter :3 I think that the last chapter will be the next one... Please enjoy~! All support is fully appreciated!**

* * *

"What do you mean, she's not here?!" You practically bellowed at the cowering class president before you.

"S-Sayaka caught a fever and she can't make it... You're the only one whose sizes are closest to hers, (Last Name)-san! Please! I beg of you!" The president got on his knees, making you feel a twinge of guilt.

"F-fine! Just for an hour's shifts, okay?" You say.

"Thank you so much, (Last Name)-san! Here's your outfit!" The president shoved a bag into your hands. "After you get changed let those girls over there do your makeup and hair. I got to go now, bye!" And with that, he dashed off.

"What's up with him..." You mutter, before pulling the outfit out of the bag. As soon as you set your eyes on the piece of clothing, you gag and regret agreeing to the president's request.

The maid outfit you pulled out consisted of a tight fitting top that revealed an uncomfortable amount of cleavage, and a short, poofy skirt and apron. Of course, there had to be frills and ribbons everywhere, making the outfit even worse. You felt a sudden urge to smack the president's head against the wall and throw him out of the nearest window, but he had already gotten away. You clicked your tongue. _What a mess I've gotten myself into..._

* * *

"Welcome, master," You say with a monotonous voice. "Allow me to take you to your seat."

You lead a guest to a seat at a nearby table. "Here is your menu. Please take your time." You bow as quickly as possible and speed walk back to the kitchen, cursing inwardly. _Stupid Sayaka, you sure won't hear the end of this on Monday..._

_xxx_

"Woah, (Last Name)-san is a maid?"

"Apparently she was forced to take over last minute..."

"Lucky~! This is a once in a lifetime chance!"

Kise Ryouta's ears immediately picked up the rumors cycling among the guys strolling the school grounds. He smirked.

"Time to pay my friend a little visit..."

xxx

"Welcome, master," You begin. "Allow me to-" You choke on your words. "Kise?! What the heck are you doing here?"

Kise let out a low whistle. "Oho, (Last Name)-cchi, I thought you weren't gonna be a maid?" He smirked. "Well, why don't you take your 'master' to his seat?"

You cringed. "Right this way, _master,_" you replied. Two could play at that game. "Please sit over here." You led him to a secluded seat at the edge of the room. "Here is your menu. Please take your time." You bowed extra low and rose up slowly to purposely give him a flash of your chest. You laughed evilly inside your mind as you saw his bright red face upon rising up. Then you left to go take some other orders.

"Hey hey, (Last Name)-san, do you know Kise-kun?" a girl from your class asked. "You seem to be extra attentive to him..."

"I suppose I know him... I just need to punish him a bit..." you say before grabbing a tray for a table 9. "I'll be right back," you call out before walking back into the cafe.

"(Last Name)-san seems to be enjoying herself..." The girl said before grinning and going back to cutting up fruits.

xxx

"Um, can I order now?" You turned around to see Kise raising his hand to catch your attention. You walk over to him and take out your notebook. "What would you like, master?"

"I would like a fruit parfait, please," Kise said. "Oh yeah, with extra service."

You tilted your head to the side in confusion. "Extra service...?"

"Yup! The chef in the kitchen told me that I could request a maid to feed me." Kise grinned. "You'll do anything for your master after all, right?"

You grimace. "Of course, _master._ (First Name)-chan would do _anything_ for you."

Kise's grin becomes more prominent. "Great," He says. "Then a fruit parfait with extra service it is."

You scribble that down on your notepad before heading back to the kitchen, cursing at your bad luck.

xxx

"Here's your fruit parfait, _master,_" you say, slamming the parfait down on the table. "With extra service." You sit down across from him, trying very hard not to slam the parfait into his face.

Kise smirked. "Feed me then, (Last Name)-cchi." You feel like your head was going to explode from all of the pressure placed on you. You take a deep breath and spoon up some fruit before bringing it to Kise's mouth.

When you were about halfway through with the parfait, a child runs by and knocks the entire table over, leaving Kise completely covered with fruit and yogurt. The cafe turned completely silent, and all eyes were turned on the little boy, who seemed to notice the gazes. The child's eyes became watery, and you knew you had to do something to turn the attention of the customers, or else the toddler was going to cry his eyes out.

You leaned over with a seductive look in your eyes, and wiped a bit of yogurt off of Kise's cheek. "Oh my, what a clumsy master," you purred, before licking the yogurt off of your finger. "Be more careful next time, okay?"

By the time you were finished with your act, you had more than half of the cafe with bright red faces, Kise's included. You couldn't believe what you did yourself, but at least the child didn't cry and cause a ruckus. Upon walking back towards the kitchen, you heard boys whistling and saying things like, "Serve me next!".

You really were not going to let Sayaka live after she came back on Monday.

* * *

When your shifts were finally over, you encountered Kise waiting for you outside. "Ready to go to the haunted house?" He asked. You gulped, and nodded. "O-Of course!" You managed to get out.

"Still, I really didn't expect that," Kise said as the two of you made your way up a staircase. "Who knew that (Last Name)-cchi had such a naughty side to her?" He teased.

You pouted. "I couldn't help it! If that boy cried, the mom may mention something to the teacher and we would have to cancel the cafe for the rest of today. That would be a real mess...The least I could do was divert their attention...towards me..." you mumble, your face becoming red when remembering what happened earlier. You cleared your throat. "Sorry for getting you involved though..."

"It's fine," Kise said with a smirk. "I got to experience direct contact with a naughty (Last Name)-cchi, so it was worth it~!" Your face turned even more red at his words. "S-shut up!" you stutter.

"Oh! We've arrived~!" Kise stopped in front of a classroom covered by a large black curtain. Evil sounding music was playing from behind the curtains, and a lady with an arrow stuck through her head stood in front of the entrance.

"Oh, Kise-kun!" She said upon spotting the blond model. "Two people?"

Kise nodded. "Yup. How much?"

After the two of you paid, you tried to walk off to escape going through the creepy maze. "Don't worry, (Last Name)-cchi~! I'll be with you~!"

You would have scoffed if you weren't completely terrified. "I-I'm not scared...not scared at all... ahaha..." you mutter, your terror increasing by the minute. Kise smirked and grabbed your arm, pulling you through the curtains and into the haunted house.

xxx

As soon as you entered the haunted house, you tried to turn around and get out as fast as possible. But Kise's grip on your arm made it impossible to escape. You turned the corner and...

"BOO!" A ghost jumped out at you. You shrieked and practically tackled Kise, holding him in a death grip.

"H-Hey, (Last Name)-cchi, calm down," Kise stammered, trying to regain his balance. As he continued guiding you through the maze, you felt something slimy close around your ankle. You screamed, pushed Kise away, and ran blindly.

xxx

_Oh god, oh god, oh god... Why the heck am I in this situation?_ You asked yourself this question over and over again. After running off, you had gotten yourself lost in the maze because you weren't paying attention to the path signals. Stuck in a small, dark, room, with creepy music and laughter surrounding you. Wonderful. Absolutely magnificent.

You let out a squeal as you heard a scream coming from a distance. _No, no, no, no! I'm not scared...not at all...I can't hear anything...I can't see anything..._ "K-Kya!" You shrieked when you heard a distant "Boo!" and instinctively covered your ears. You felt tears form in your eyes, threatening to spill over...

Suddenly, a hand was placed on your shoulder. You screamed and hit the hand as hard as you could, crawling away into the corner of the room.

"O-oww..." A familiar voice reached you ears. "You sure hit hard, (Last Name)-cchi..."

You looked up and saw Kise, standing there with a flashlight, looking rather exhausted. "Why did you suddenly run off? I had to look for you-" But the rest of his sentence was cut off when you tackled him to the floor, encircling him in a hug.

"D-Don't scare me like that...!" You manage to choke out as tears stream from your eyes. Kise chuckled. "If you were this much of a scaredy-cat, you didn't have to come, (Last Name)-cchi," he murmured.

"I-I'm not a scaredy cat...!" You said between sobs.

"Yeah, I know," Kise said in a soothing voice. "Calm down, (Last Name)-cchi. I'm here. I'll protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, (Last Name)-cchi, are you still mad at me?"

"Shut up."

After the haunted house event, you experienced an overload of emotions. Embarrassment, shame, guilt from running off, but the one emotion that poured out most was-

"(Last Name)-cchi..."

-Anger. Both at yourself and Kise. And so you found yourself ignoring the blond's protests as you dragged him to the fountain area in the garden during the festival and sat down, absolutely refusing to budge and go back.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Can we please go back? Pretty please?" Kise whined, trying to appeal to you with puppy eyes, but failing terribly.

"No way." You did not want to go back there, especially after you embarrassed yourself at the haunted house. Going back to your class would mean teasing remarks from the kitchen workers, and browsing the festival would mean encountering boys who saw you pull your little stunt when you were a maid. In other words, go back now, and you'll only cause more chaos.

Kise huffed and sat down next to you. "Why are you so stubborn, (Last Name)-cchi?" He poked your cheek with a finger. "Uwaa~ Your cheeks are so squishy~!" He said before pinching them, resulting in you elbowing his stomach without your realization, which caused him to fall into the fountain.

"S-sorry!" you said, before bending down over him. "It was a natural reflex."

"O-oww...That's the second time you've injured me today..." Kise said, holding his midsection. He looked up at you, water dripping down his hair. "Help me up?" He suggested, tilting his face to a side.

You fought the blush that was entering your cheeks. _He's so cute when he does that...Wait. What? Cute? Kise? Nope. Not at all. _You mentally cursed at how creepy your thoughts were becoming recently. Boys were not supposed to be cute.

You lent your hand to Kise, who grabbed it, smirking. By the time you detected the evil glint in his eyes, it was too late. Within a quarter of a second, Kise pulled you into the fountain with him.

"Gah!" You sputtered, shaking your head to get the water out of your hair, before turning and glaring at the culprit. "Why you..." you growled.

Within seconds, the two of you were engaged in a mock water fight, spraying water everywhere. After a while, you both stopped, breathless and soaking wet.

Kise laughed. "I really am never bored when I'm with you, (Last Name)-cchi."

"Well thanks to you, I can't even read in peace any more," you said accusingly.

"How cold..." Kise sat down at the edge of the fountain.

"But then again..." You got up, and spun around. "I never said I didn't have fun."

And in that split second you faced him, a rare smile flashed across your face, leaving a stunned Kise staring at your retreating figure.

* * *

That evening as you sat at home, eating dinner with your family, your dad suddenly started speaking.

"We're going to be host to a foreigner studying abroad for a couple of days," He said, picking up some rice. "His name is Parker, Makoto."

"That name... Is he half or something?" Your brother asked with his mouth full.

"Yup!" Your mom clapped her hands. "Apparently he's really handsome!"

You choked at the thought of some guy intruding upon your privacy. "Why the heck does he have to come and stay _here?_" you demanded, stabbing at a piece of broccoli. "How old is this guy supposed to be?"

"I think...17?" your dad replied. "He's going to be put back a year because of the transfer though..."

"You're okay with me living under the same roof as some seventeen year old that I don't even _know?_" you practically shrieked. God, you had lunatics as parents. For sure.

"It'll be fine," your mom said. "Besides, if anything happens, he'll take responsibility for sure!"

You groaned. Such a crazy imagination should be banned. "When is he supposed to get here?"

"Next week," your dad said. "I still don't know which class he'll be put into though. He'll be staying for about a month, depending on how things work out."

"Don't worry, (First Name)," your brother said seriously. "He won't be able to lay a hand on you as long as I'm around."

_'My life is seriously becoming a drama,'_ you thought, as you watched your family talk about room arrangements for the remainder of the dinner.

* * *

"W-wait. Let me get this straight." Kise and you were eating lunch behind the gym. "You're going to be living in the same house as a stranger for a _month?_"

"Yup..." You sigh and set down your lunch box. "My parents are ecstatic, even my overprotective father. Honestly..."

Kise frowned. "How are they so sure he's not going to attack you?"

"I know self defense, remember? And my brother's there. He's a basketball player like you, and he knows quite a bit of judo," you say matter-of-factly. "He'll protect me if something happens, so I should be fine."

Kise's forehead creased. "I don't like this though..." he muttered.

"I'll be fine, I think." you say. "I'll be able to see you everyday anyways. It's not like anything's gonna change because of a temporary transfer student."

At your words, Kise brightens up a bit. "I suppose so," he said. "But if anything happens, you have to tell me, got it?"

You nod. "My brother will be watching him though, so it should be fine," you repeat.

"And let me talk to him on Monday, would you?" Kise added. "There are a couple of warnings I should give him..."

"Speaking of which, (Last Name)-cchi, the captain is asking whether you finished considering joining the position of manager yet."

"Oh that. Yeah, I'll do it. I don't have much to do after school anyways...Plus I'll get to hang out with you more!"

You began to pack your bento away, oblivious to the blush that had appeared on Kise's face at your words.

* * *

A couple of days later, you were stuck at home doing the biggest cleaning of your lifetime. The Parker person was supposed to come today, and your mother wanted the house to be sparkling clean for his arrival. So while your father was driving to the airport and your brother was at his university, you were stuck inside doing the chores.

After scrubbing a persistent stain off of a table, you got up and went to your room to get changed. As you looked through your wardrobe to pick out something to wear, you heard the door downstairs click open, and your mother exclaim, "Welcome!" '_That damn foreigner must be here,'_ you thought as you pulled a clean shirt out of your closet. You heard footsteps pounding down the hallway, and doors opening and closing. Confused, you turned towards your door in hopes to make sense out of the noise you were hearing. The instant you did that, you regretted your decision.

Your bedroom door slammed open, revealing a tall boy with light brown hair and fair skin. But that wasn't the bad part. He had opened the door the minute you took of your shirt to change. Your face flushed bright red, and you grabbed a pillow and threw it as his face. He dodged it so that the pillow hit the wall, and slammed the door close.

_Oh. My. God._ You were under the same roof as the foreigner for not more than 1 minute, and he had already seen you half naked. You groaned, trying to imagine what would happen in the next 30 days he was here. Nothing good for sure.

xxx

When you exited your room, you found the foreigner on his knees, bowing as low to the floor as possible. "I'm so sorry!" He said. "I thought that all rooms were supposed to have locks...Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

"I-it's okay...?" You really had no idea what to say in this situation. As much as you wanted to call him a pervert and slam a textbook onto his head, if he apologized in such a way, you would be unable to say anything. "You don't need to apologize to such an extent..."

"No! It's absolutely necessary! How could I ever do something like see a woman's treasure before she is even married?! Oh my god, my dad would never forgive me!" He said, refusing to budge. You nearly face palmed at how misleading his words were phrased.

"Parker-san...right?" you asked hesitantly. "You really can get up now." You thought back to the time when Kise had fallen on top of you. That was much more embarrassing, and he didn't even apologize this much.

"Oh, call me Makoto please. It's weird to speak English names in Japan." He said, raising his head ever so slightly. "Are you sure it's okay if I get up?"

You nod vigorously, hoping that he got the message. "Just forget about the incident." Actually, you hoped that he wouldn't mention it ever again, especially in front of your brother or Kise.

"What a kind and forgiving lady you are!" Makoto exclaimed, getting to his feet. He took your hand and kissed it. "Parker, Makoto, at your service. You may command me to do anything, lady (Last Name)."

* * *

"Hey hey, did you see that transfer student?"

"Yeah, isn't he so hot?"

You sigh as you listen to the rumors cycling among the girls at your school. Makoto had indeed transferred in, but the worse part was that he was a new student in _your_ class. Your father had somehow gotten the school to put him in the same classes as you, period for period. In other words, you were going to be stuck with him twenty four seven at school and at home. But because you applied for the position of manager in the basketball club, you would have some time without him. Thankfully.

Upon observing him and his behavior during homeroom this morning, you realized that Makoto was one of those people you would call a "flirt". In other words, he's acts like every girl is his girlfriend, and treats them all that way. Upon remembering how he introduced himself, you felt a spark of anger flare through your system.

-Flashback-

_"Alright, Parker-san, please come on in."_

_Girls squealed as Makoto entered the classroom, falling out of their seats trying to get a better look at him. _

_"This is Parker Makoto-san. He is visiting us from America. Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher said, turning to him._

_"Hello everyone~! As you know, my name is Parker Makoto. Please call me Makoto, since it's weird to hear my English name in Japan. I hope we can get along~!" And with those words, he winked at the class, making one of the girls faint in her chair. As the classroom began to chatter, Makoto spotted me._

_"Oh! (First Name)-chan~!" He dashed over to my desk. "We're in the same class! I hope you'll take care of me~!"_

_Many girls shot me looks. "Oh, you already know (Last Name), Parker-san?" the teacher said._

_"Yup!" Makoto grinned. "After all, we are living together~!"_

_There was an instant uproar at those words, and you spent the entire morning trying to resolve the misunderstandings your classmates formed from what Makoto said._

-End of Flashback-

"I swear I'm not going to be able to live with him around..." you mutter, imagining the disarray his presence could cause.

"(Last Name)-cchi!" Your face brightened up at the sound of that voice. "Senpai! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, (Last Name)-cchi, but I forgot to tell you that there was a basketball mock game this afternoon. Can you come and help out?"

"Sure," you reply. It would be a good way to escape Makoto for a while.

"Yay~!" Kise cheered triumphantly, before his face became serious. "Speaking of which, the foreigner came yesterday right? How was that?"

"Um..." Your face turned red as you recounted the events that happened the day before. There was no way you were going to say any of that to Kise.

"(Last Name)-cchi? Are you blushing?" Kise stared at you, displeasure showing in his golden eyes. "Did something happen after all?"

"N-no!" You stammer. "He was just...very hyperactive. I think that's the best way to describe him..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Though you felt bad lying to Kise, you did not want him to blow up on Makoto for an accident. You promptly change the subject. "What time is the basketball practice this afternoon?"

Kise frowned, clearly noticing the abrupt topic switch. "Four thirty. Don't be late!" The two of you turned your heads as you heard the bell ringing in the distance. "We'll be meeting up at the same spot during lunch right?" He asked.

"Yeah. See you later, senpai," you say, before heading back to your classroom.

xxx

"(First Name)-chan~!" You turned around to see Makoto running behind you after the bell rang. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to eat my lunch," you reply shortly and walk a bit faster, hoping that he wouldn't follow you.

"Ehh? Can I come with you?" Makoto asked. "I still don't know my way around the school yet..."

"Just ask someone to give you a tour," you say, hurrying out the front door and heading towards the gym.

"But I don't know anyone yet..." he whined, running faster.

"Just how far do you plan to follow me?" you demanded.

"Until I find out where you eat your lunch," he replied. You knew he smirked even though you weren't looking at his face.

You stop abruptly and turn around to face him. "Now look here Makoto-" But the rest of your sentence was cut off as the brunette tripped over a stone and crashed into you.

Before you knew it, both of you were sprawled on the floor. _Where did I experience this again?_ You tried to get up, your head throbbing from the sudden contact with the floor.

"(Last Name)-cchi?"

And there stood Kise, staring at the awkward scene laid out before him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for suddenly introducing an OC in this chapter! But I need someone for better plot development and whatnot. I take back what I said about ending it on this chapter- this fanfiction will probably last for quite a while longer. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~! I appreciate all faves and reviews :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~ I quick update~ I'm having some difficulties with getting new ideas xP Anyways, I hope you enjoy~! Once again, all faves, reviews, etc. are appreciated w**

* * *

"S-senpai?" you stammer nervously as you follow him to the gym for the mock game. Kise doesn't reply. "...Are you mad at me?"

Kise turned and looked at you, a false smile plastered on his face. "No, I'm not mad at you at all!" He said, though the aura around him indicated otherwise. He then faced forward and began walking at a fast pace.

You flinch. Due to your quiet demeanor, the only people that have legitimately gotten mad at you but didn't leave you hanging were your family members. To suddenly be introduced to such a new situation left you confused. You had absolutely no idea what to do.

"Why are you mad at me?" You tug at the corner of Kise's jacket. He refused to turn around. "H-hey...Senpai? Is it because I was with Makoto-san?"

He stopped. Clearly, saying that name had quite the effect on him.

"...no fair..." He mumbled quietly.

"Huh...?" You leaned in, hoping to hear what he was saying better. "What was that...?"

"Why do you call him by his first name, but only address me as 'senpai'?! I want you to call me by my first name too! Why were you with him in the first place?! What the hell were the two of you doing-!" As soon as those words slipped out of his mouth, he clapped his hand across his face. You stare at him, dumbfounded.

"...That's it?" You inquire.

"Never mind." Kise promptly turned around and began to walk again, this time much more quickly than before. You almost laugh. Almost.

You catch up to him, and sling your arms around his neck. "Aww," you coo into his ear. "Is Ryouta-kun jealous...?" You press your slender figure up against his back, and feel him stiffen.

"O-of course not!" He says, attempting to walk but failing. "Get off of me! You're distracting...!"

"Oh? In which way?" you lean over and blow on his neck, making shivers go up his spine.

"(L-Last Name)-cchi..." Ryouta stuttered.

You get off of his back. "Looks like the calm and cool 'Ryouta-kun' isn't very calm and cool at all," you tease, looking up at his flushed face. "What's wrong, _Ryouta-kun_? I thought you wanted me to call you by your first name, _Ryouta-kun_." You feel a tiny smirk appearing on your face at watching the blond grow increasingly embarrassed.

"S-shut up!" He said, before marching off again. You couldn't help but snigger behind your hand as you follow him the rest of the way to the gym.

* * *

You stand outside, filling various water bottles at the fountain as the basketball team was doing their warm ups. In the end, you had no idea how you could get Kise to forgive you- you had no idea what you did wrong in the first place. You sigh, and putting the cap on the final water bottle, you head back in doors.

As you arrange towels and water bottles neatly on a table, you watch as the club begins their drills. When you were finished, you sat down by the wall next to the gym door. A sudden mewl draws your attention outside.

Two kittens were play-fighting by the bushes nearby. You gaze at their mock battle, and let out a giggle as they accidentally bonk their heads against each other. Without noticing it, you were smiling, watching the cats tussle and roll across the floor.

To put it simply, you loved small animals. Not animals like lizards or rats- but rather kittens, puppies, guinea pigs; anything tiny and cute attracted your attention. You've never owned a pet since your mom was allergic to fur in general, and your dad hated having to buy food and other goods for them. That's why you always looked for rare moments like these when you saw animals playing in the wild.

You hear the rolling of a basketball, and you immediately snap to reality. Turning around, you found many of the basketball members with their eyes on you, clearly shocked by the gentle smile they saw. "...What?" you say. "Shouldn't you guys be doing drills?"

"R-right," the captain stammers, picking the dropped basketball back up. "Let's do layups one more time!"

And with that, the club returns to it's usual routine. You eventually get up to hand water bottles to the members so they could cool down.

"(Last Name)-san" You turn around to see Shinya approaching you. "What were you looking at earlier?"

"C-cats..." You mutter, embarrassed at being addressed directly by your senpai. "T-they were really cute so I unintentionally..." Your face flushed, and you looked around, trying to find a way out of the situation.

Suddenly, you feel a pair of sweaty arms circle your waist. "What are you talking about, (First Name)-cchi~?" You turn your head to find yourself face to face with a certain blond model.

"S-senpai!" You squeak, becoming increasingly flustered at the close proximity. The fact that he was using your first name didn't help.

"Tut tut, that's not right, (First Name)-cchi. You're supposed to call me 'Ryouta-kun', like you did earlier, remember?" He leaned in closer, and smirked as your face turned a flaming red. "W-what are you talking about in front of Nakamura-senpai?!" You stammer.

"Oh? I'm simply stating the facts. Or perhaps you want to hug me like you did earlier? It was rather comfortable, thank you very much." Kise's smirk broadened as you became a blushing mess, unable to find the right words to say.

Shinya cleared his throat. "It appears I am disturbing the two of you, so, er...Excuse me." You watched him walk away with a tinge of red on his face. Kise then let go of you, and knocked his knuckles on your head. "Payback, (Last Name)-cchi~!" He then walked back to the court.

You didn't know what to think. One minute he was teasing you, and the next he was treating you like any other girl. The way he acted confused you so much you couldn't stand it. The one way to make sure was to confess- but there was no way you would find the courage to do something like that. You were not much of an outgoing person, and didn't want to ruin your current relationship. Say you confessed and got turned down. Everything would be awkward, and you would end up avoiding each other. For now, you were satisfied with the way things were right now.

But you did not know how much longer you would be able to last.

* * *

"I'm home," you announced as you opened the doors to your house and entered. You walked up the stairs and entered your room, only to find it occupied.

"Welcome home, (First Name)-chan!" You watched as Makoto sprang up from his position on the floor and dashed straight towards you. You slammed the door closed.

"Wrong room, sorry," you say, before heading back down the stairs. You open the door to your brother's room, which was thankfully empty, and shut yourself inside. After about five minutes, you head back upstairs and open the door to you room once more. Seeing no one inside, you take a step forward, only to feel someone wrap their arms around your legs.

"That wasn't nice, (First Name)-chan..." You looked down to see Makoto sitting on the ground, grinning wolfishly at you. "You shouldn't slam the door in the face of someone who's trying to welcome you home."

"That's not the point!" You say, struggling to get out of his grip. He seriously wasn't letting go. "Why are you in my room in the first place?"

"I wanted to see you as soon as you got home, (First Name)-chan~!" His grin grew as he watched you struggle, and tightened his grip. "What's wrong? Why don't you just relax? It'll hurt more if you fall over, you know."

The door to your room suddenly slammed open, and there stood your brother, a fiery aura surrounding him. "Why hello there, _Parker-san_." he said, a dangerous smile on his lips. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?"

Makoto smiled, oblivious to the aura surrounding my brother. "Oh~! It's nii-sama!" He said cheerily. He jumped up and hugged my brother. "Hi~!"

My brother, clearly pissed off from Makoto's carefree actions attempted to pry his arms off and failed.

"Let go of me already!" He hissed.

"Oh my, nii-sama can be such a tsundere~!"

My brother's eyebrow twitched. Clearly, Makoto's presence in the house was going to drive him insane.

xxx

The next few days, your brother was surprisingly cheerful. When I asked him why, he only simply said, "Oh, it's nothing." or, "You'll see soon."

As you were eating dinner with your family and Makoto one evening, the doorbell rang. Your brother got up to answer it, and you heard a familiar voice."Hi there, (Last Name)-cchi~!"

You turned around and gaped. "S-senpai?!"

Kise bowed in the direction of my parents. "My name is Kise Ryouta. I was hired by (Last Name)-cchi's brother to act as a bodyguard. Please take care of me~!"

_I hope that this is all a bad dream._


	6. Chapter 6

**Super long chappie xDD I was going to end this before all of the action, but then I got carried away and couldn't stop typing... Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter~! All faves and reviews are greatly appreciated~!**

* * *

"Settle down!" Your homeroom teacher entered the class and placed his clipboard on his desk. "As many of you know, we are approaching the annual open house. However, this year we have a slight complication. Due to a mistake with the student council, we have less funds for the open house than usual. The only way we can make up for that is by having only one presentation per two classes. This year, we will be pairing with class 2-A. Remember to respect your upperclassmen!"

Many of your classmates began to chatter excitedly. You were aware of the reason why. Kise was supposed to be in class 2-A, and it was the dream of many girls to be able to spend more time with him. The class president then got up and went to the front of the classroom.

"For the open house, we have decided to preform the play, Sleeping Beauty. Some upperclassmen already finished the script, which we are now passing around. We will be deciding the roles this afternoon in the upperclassmen's classroom. Remember to head there after your break. That is all."

The teacher thanked the president, and began the lecture for today. You ran a hand through your hair and flipped through the script. As usual, it was the same cheesy love story, with no creative alternations whatsoever. You cram the script into your bag, uninterested, and began to take notes.

You felt a light tap on your shoulder, and see a small scrap of paper drop on your desk. Makoto, as usual, was trying to distract you from the lesson. You sigh and unfold the tiny note.

"(First Name)-chan? Did you read the script? You know, I think we would make a perfect prince and princess-"

You immediately stopped reading, and crumpled up the paper into a tiny ball. Throwing it back over your shoulder, you shoot Makoto a glare before turning your attention back to the lesson once more.

x x x

"(Last Name)-cchi!" You saw Kise run up towards you as you headed over to the senior classroom. "That Parker guy didn't do anything weird to you while I wasn't there did he?"

You shook your head. Ever since Kise was 'hired as your body guard', he's been around you twenty four seven. Not that you didn't mind. You actually enjoyed yourself a little too much.

"Kise! What are you doing...?" You eyed Kise, who was carrying a stack of papers.

"I was petitioned to be the princess for some reason..." Kise muttered, clearly vexed at the thought. "Why should I be the princess? I should be the prince, for goodness's sake! I am a guy!"

You half smile. "But you'd be really cute as the princess," you say.

"I-I'm not cute!" Kise pouted, obviously displeased at the thought.

"You're even cuter when you pout, you know?" You inwardly laugh as you poke his cheek. Oh, he was so much fun to tease.

Kise suddenly drops the stack of papers, turns around sharply, and pins you to the wall.

"I'm not cute, (First Name)-cchi..." he growls in a low, seductive voice.

"E-eep!" You let out a little squeal as you feel his hot breath on your neck. Then, as soon as it happened, Kise stooped down, picked up the fallen papers, and walked in the direction of his classroom.

You slid down the wall, your face bright red, with a hand held to your neck.

"...What the hell was that...?"

* * *

After you had arrived at the classroom, the people were nominating people for the roles.

"I nominate Kise for the role of the princess!"

Basically everyone in the room seconded the vote.

"W-wait," a dark haired girl began, "If Kise is the princess, then who is the prince...?"

Eyes scanned the room, as if looking for someone who could match Kise's looks. Many eyes then settled on you.

"Hey, how about (Last Name)?" Someone whispered.

"She would look good as a prince..."

"But she'd probably decline... She doesn't like these kind of events anyways..."

A student in the back raised a hand.

"I nominate Yumiko to be the prince!" She said, smiling.

Yumiko, who was sitting nearby, choked, red faced. "W-wait a second..."

"That's right... Yumiko already has a boyfriend so she won't have anything to gain..."

"She looks pretty good too..."

The class president scans the crowd and nods. "Then Yumiko Fuumi-san will be our prince. Any objections?" The classroom remained silent. Then many giggles were heard. Kise was white faced with shock, staring at the president because of the role that he was assigned to.

x x x

"Aww, come on Kise, you do look good as a princess," you say, trying to comfort him.

"Not you too, (Last Name)-cchi~!" Kise moaned, burying his face in between his hands. "And you have to be an evil character. Are you really okay with that?!"

"I'm fine with it..." You say. Actually you weren't. You would rather not act at all. But you didn't exactly have a say in this in the first place.

"No, I don't mean that!" Kise scowled and looked up at you. "Did you even see the costume that you have to wear?! It's way too...way too..." Kise stopped, noticing some of the team members listening in.

"Oh my, Kise's going to be a princess?" Mitsuhiro pranced over, a smirk dancing on his lips. "DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" He yelled as loudly as he could. "KISE'S GOING TO BE A PRINCESS!" The club members began to snicker under their breaths as they watched Kise flush bright red and hit Mitsuhiro over the head.

"Please...spare me the humiliation at least..." he said, sprawling onto the bleachers. "I really didn't ask for this you know..."

You look over at him, fairly amused. "Neither did I. Calm down, Kise." You get up, and flash a smile at him. "As far as I'm concerned, you would make the coolest princess in the world!"

* * *

"Hey, Yumiko! Can you come and try on your costume? You too, (Last Name)-san!"

You walk over to the changing room with a bag that contained your costume. Upon pulling it out, you choked. _This_ was what you had to wear? _This _revealing, revolting, tight piece of clothing? Hell no.

"U-um..." you mutter, peaking out from behind your curtain. "Do I really have to wear something so...bold...?"

Makoto grins at your expression. "Of course~! All of the guys in the class nominated that clothing design, so you have to wear it! We worked really hard on it too, you know?"

You scowl. Leave it to Makoto to know how to make you feel bad. You sigh, and pull on the outfit, before stepping out from behind the curtains.

You were clothed in a black, tight fitting strapless top with a low dip around your chest. You wore a pair of dark short-shorts and boots that reached your knees. A flowing, black cape draped your shoulders, and you held a scepter in your hands. You shifted uncomfortably as you felt a few gazes trace your frame. Honestly, why were you doing this again?

"Uwaa~! It fits you perfectly, (First Name)-chan~!" Makoto rushed over. "Oh yeah, and you guys promised I could do her hair and make up, so I'll get started on that now!"

"W-wait, you're going to do that?" You eye him suspiciously. "Today's just the dress rehearsal though..."

"Nope, we're gonna go all out to make sure there are no complications," Makoto says, grinning. "Plus, there's gonna be a photo shoot for the advertising posters."

"Do you even know how makeup works, Makoto?" You ask nervously.

"Yes, I do. Trust me, come on!"

Makoto shoves you into a chair. You watch, amazed, as Makoto begins to brush your hair and fixes it with a hair curler, before bunching it into a low side ponytail. He pins black roses into your (Hair Color) locks, and works on your face with makeup. "I'm going to use waterproof makeup since they don't have the money to buy the best brand...Goodness's sakes..." he mutters.

"Wow, you're just like a pro!" You exclaim, amazed at the result. Makoto laughs, embarrassed. "My family runs a beauty parlor, so this is pretty common knowledge for me..." he mutters. "It's really weird for a boy though..."

"I think it's pretty cool," you say, flashing a smile at him. You then get up and walk out the classroom to the auditorium to begin your practicing, oblivious to Makoto's stunned expression, watching you leave the room.

x x x

You feel stares rake over your figure as you enter the auditorium. A couple of boys blush, and others whistle. "Nominating (Last Name) to be the witch was a good idea," someone said, before laughing. You felt waves of embarrassment wash over you. Honestly, how did it come to this?

"(Last Name)-cchi~!" You hear Kise's voice, and turn around. One glance at him made laughter bubble up in your chest.

Kise was wearing a curly blond wig, and a frilly pink gown. Pearls were sewn into the hems, and various bows and accessories lined his top. He was wearing a golden locket around his neck, and looked as if he had makeup forced onto him. You look at him with as much of a poker face as you can manage.

"N-nice outfit, senpai," you manage to get out without laughing. Kise, was about to retort before he noticed the outfit that you were clothed in. A blush crossed his cheeks, showing up even under the makeup.

"(L-Last Name)-cchi, are you really okay with wearing...that...?" He stuttered, blushing like mad. You felt your face turning red as he eyed your scantily clothed figure.

"It should be fine, I think..." you say. "What are we doing right now?"

"We're taking photos for the poster," Kise says. "I managed to get some professionals to help us out for free."

"As expected of the model Kise." You watch as he grows increasingly flustered.

"They wanted you to go over and take a photo with me since the villain and the heroine are supposed to be the feature... But are you really okay with taking pictures in that...?" Kise asked.

You wave your hand. "Of course not. But because I get an exclusive feature with my senpai, it's worth it~!" You lean over, letting him catch a glimpse of your chest, and watch as his face turns even redder.

"L-let's go then..." He stammered, grabbing your hand and turning around so you couldn't see his embarrassed face.

x x x

"Please get a bit closer...That's good. Now put your hand on your hip and stand more confidently. Can you make a better expression? Like more...Oh, that looks nice."

You were in the middle of taking pictures with Kise. For some reason, the photographers had spent thirty minutes snapping pictures nonstop, yet they still hadn't finished. You hoped it would end soon, because you were becoming very very embarrassed by the position you were in.

Kise was draped dramatically over a spinning wheel, his eyes closed, with a painful expression on his face. You were leaning over him, a position that revealed more of your cleavage then you were comfortable with. Your hands were on Kise's head, a seductive smile playing at your lips, and your eyes were narrowed in a way that was a mix cruel or alluring.

"Okay, that's a wrap!" The director called out, relieving you from your stressful pose. Kise got up and stretched his back, and let out a satisfied sigh.

"I'm surprised you could endure that, (Last Name)-cchi..." Kise said. "That's one of the harshest directors that we have in the studio..."

You feel a tap on your shoulder and you turn around, surprised to see that 'harsh director' standing before you.

"I am quite amazed myself, Kise," he said in a friendly tone of voice. "What might your name be, miss?"

"(L-last name) (First Name)," you stammer, surprised.

"(Last Name)-san, I am impressed by your skills. You have looks, endurance, and a good adapting ability. If you ever are interested, you can come and try out modeling for our company."

"A-ah... Thank you very much," you say. The director bows and hands you a card before walking away.

"Wow, you actually got scouted, (Last Name)-cchi~! I wonder how you looked in those photos, for that director to recognize you..." Kise blabbered, clearly amazed.

"10 minute break!" The president announced, giving us time to relax. "We're going to be following through with the dress rehearsal next, so make sure you rest up!" Chattering breaks out as the rest of the class begins to exit the auditorium.

"(Last Name)-san?" You turn around to see Yumiko standing there. "Wow, you look so attractive in that outfit...You have really nice figure..."

You half-smile at her. "You exaggerate. You look rather nice yourself."

You eye her outfit, envious at how much less revealing it is.

"(Last Name)-cchi!" You hear Kise call for you. "Do you want to go see the photos? They're almost finished developing!"

"Okay," you respond. You bow to Yumiko before running off. Yumiko giggles. "She has no idea how good she looks with Kise..."

* * *

You walk down the hallway, embarrassed at the posters hanging from the walls. After the pictures had been developed, the people from both classes have been posting them everywhere. Each member of your class also received a free poster, as well as a couple other pictures from the dress rehearsal. You felt your face burn when you thought of the poses that you had to display when doing your single photo shoot, and the number of people that had copies of those pictures.

You became increasingly aware at the stress that had begun to arise around the campus as the day of the open house drew near. Clearly, many classes were anxious to get new students to enroll. Your class and class 2-A have been practicing like mad. And finally, it was the day of the play. You and the other performers arrived extra early to set up.

"(First Name)-chan~!" You see Makoto hurrying towards you. "Have you seen Yumiko? I need to do her makeup..."

"No, but if I see her, I'll let you know," you reply. You had already gotten ready, and was heading towards the stage in order to do a quick rehearsal backstage before the big show.

Makoto thanked you and ran off. You walked down the hallway and opened the door to the auditorium. Many other classes were bustling around, carrying amplifiers, microphones, costumes, and guitars. You arrive backstage and see Yumiko standing on a ladder, trying to help fix a light bulb.

"Almost...got it..." she grunted as she stretched her arm out more. Suddenly, her foot slipped on the ladder step and she came crashing down.

On instinct, you ran forward and caught her before sprawling on the floor in an attempt to get her away from the falling ladder. You felt a sharp pain shoot up your leg as the ladder crashed onto your foot. _Damn it... _You took a deep breath and got up, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Are you okay, Yumiko-san?" You inquire, offering your hand to help her up. You felt a stab of pain as you set your left foot on the floor.

"T-Thank you so much, (Last Name)-san..." she said shakily. She grabbed your hand and stood up. "You haven't been injured, right?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for worrying." You give her a half smile as you walk over and upright the ladder. _Stab. Stab._

"The play's starting in 20 minutes! All cast members to your positions!" You heard the president call out as people began to trickle into the auditorium.

"(Last Name)-cchi~!" You see Kise waving at you from across the stage. "Good luck to you~!"

"Good luck to you too," you say. There was no way you were going to back out of this. Everyone had worked hard for this moment, and you were not about to let them down. Despite your personality, you had a strong sense of responsibility. So ignoring the sharp pain shooting up your left foot, you head to your position.

x x x

"From me, a blessing which will gift the princess with breathtaking beauty."

"From me, a blessing which will gift the princess with many wits."

"And from me-" There was your cue. You step onto the stage, and a spotlight appears. You hear familiar music play in the background, and you begin your lines.

"Oh my? What is this celebration I see?" Your lips stretch into a seductive smile, and you glance at the party cruelly. "Why is it that everyone else is here, and I wasn't invited?" Your cold gaze drifts over the audience and actors, sending shivers up their spines. _Stab._

"W-we thought that you did not favor public affairs...especially ones with noise and music..." the queen managed to choke out. Despite the number of rehearsals you did, the actors still seemed to find your acting daunting. But because you were playing the villain, it wasn't as if that was a bad thing.

"I see. I suppose it is true that I do hate noise..." you put a single finger to your lips, and narrow your eyes dangerously. "However, I hate being ignored even more." _Stab._ "Well then, since I am here, I might as well give this young princess a gift as well."You spread your arms out, and speak in a loud, commanding voice.

"Princess Aurora will grow up, beautiful and loved by everyone. However, on her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel..." You let your lips form an alluring smile once more. "...And die!" At this, you laugh cruelly and exit the stage with a swish of your cloak, trying your best not to let out a cry at the pain that was shooting up your leg.

x x x

You breathe deeply in order to calm yourself. Usually, nerves would get to you during a performance. However, because of the pain in your leg, it was becoming hard to concentrate. As you wait for your next cue, you remain seated on a stool next to the entrance to the stage.

At your cue, you enter the stage, facing Yumiko, who was brandishing a rapier.

"Are you the wicked witch who placed a spell on the fair maiden?!" She demanded. Yumiko was part of the drama club, and was an excellent actor.

"So you are the prince who has arrived to save the princess," you say mockingly. "I am impressed that you managed to make it this far. However, your little charade ends here! Minions, attack!"

After Yumiko finally 'defeated' the minions, she pointed her sword at you. "It's over now, witch," she said, narrowing her hazel eyes. You were about to attempt your getaway like it said in the script, when disaster struck. Your leg finally decided to betray you, and you stumbled and fell.

The audience and cast became eerily silent. _Oh no oh no...got to improvise..._ you quickly flashed over your options, and chose one to go with.

Tears dropped from your eyes as your hair framed your face. You looked up at Yumiko. "Kill me. It was my fault." You look into her eyes, hoping that she would understand the words hidden behind them.

"W-what are you saying all of a sudden...?" She swallowed, trying to follow your improvisation.

"I-I regretted what I've done ever since that day," you say, a thin trail of tears falling from your eyes. "After I cursed her, I met her again and again. And for some reason, my fate has led to this. In the end..." you bury your face in your hands for a dramatic effect, "I fell in love with her...!"

You let sobs rack your body, which wasn't hard since your leg hurt pretty bad. Yumiko stared at you, stunned. "F-fell in love...? But...! Why didn't you just remove the curse...?"

"Once a spell is cast, there is no way to remove it. Even I can't disregard that one rule. It's one of the laws that you must follow when using magic. There is only one way...to save her..." You looked up at Yumiko, your hands trembling slightly. "Please, kill me and break the spell, prince...!"

Yumiko swallowed. "T-There's no way I can do that...! If the one who truly loves her is you...then..!" You see a mischievous glint in Yumiko's eyes. "Then you should be the one to break the spell...!"

Your eyes widen, and you gulp. _Oh crap. I don't like where this is leading..._"M-me...?" You stammer. "But I...did such horrible things to her..."

Yumiko reaches her hand out for you. "But your love for her is true, truer than mine could ever be. I only just met her, but you have known her for years. It is only fitting that you should be the one to break the spell."

You let out a shaky breath. _Looks like there was no way out of this. _You reach out hesitantly for her hand. "Is it...really okay...?"

Yumiko smiles. "Of course!" She grabs your hand and helps you up. Ignoring the pain that ran up your leg, you walk slowly over to Kise, who was lying in a bed of flowers.

"If it really is okay for me to be with you..." you say, in a low, tempting voice, "Then I hope that we could be together...forever..." You lean over slowly, and as the curtain begins to descend, you brush your lips ever so lightly on Kise's. _Oh god. My mind has already enough damage done to it today. _When the curtains have descended completely, Kise gets up from his position on the bed. Many other classmates rush over, either yelling at you, or telling you 'good job'. You heard the crowd stomping their feet and cheering loudly.

"Thank goodness..." you murmur, before falling into Kise's arms, and passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

_Your first love ended in the most painful way possible. You were happy with him. Everyone was happy for you. But then you saw him cheating on you with another girl, and your relationship broke apart completely._

_That was the first time you gave up on love. But you didn't forsake it completely- until Ayumi and her friends spoke those words. That was when you tried to erase emotions completely._

_Yet now you met a certain someone who can stir your heart, who can make you embarrassed around him, who can make you laugh and smile. _

_"If it was with him, then it was okay if I was hurt. If it was with him, then I would be protected. If it was with him, I would be the happiest person in the world."_

* * *

You wake up staring at a pure white ceiling, the smell of disinfectant surrounding you.

"Where...am I...?"

"You're at the hospital, (Last Name)-cchi." You tilt your head slightly and see a familiar mop of golden blond hair next to you. You give Kise a weak smile.

"What happened...?"

"You passed out right after the play ended. I carried you to the infirmary, and one of the teachers there drove you to the hospital." You saw Kise's lips disappear into a straight line. "What the hell were you thinking, acting with a broken leg?"

"Oh...so my leg broke...No wonder it hurt."

"Hurt? It pained you so badly that you passed out! But you kept on acting...! Honestly...! Please don't scare me like that..." You watch as Kise slumps over, his body trembling.

"Sorry..." you mutter, reaching out and running your hands through his golden hair. "I'm okay now..."

"I should have noticed something...If anything happened to you, I would...!"

"Shh..." you said, trying to calm him down. "I'm really okay so..."

The door suddenly slammed open. "(First Name)-chan! Are you okay?!" You watched as Makoto, Yumiko, and several other classmates piled into the room. "We were so worried when you suddenly collapsed...!"

You sit up and smile gently. _So this is what it feels like to have people worry about you. It's so warm..._ "Thanks. But I'm okay now, more or less."

"Why did you lie?" Yumiko said, quivering. "I asked you if you were hurt, and you said you weren't...!"

"Sorry, Yumiko-san. But I didn't want to ruin the play after how hard everyone worked..." you trailed off. "Sorry. For worrying everyone..."

Your classmates shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly, Makoto burst into tears and tackled you in a hug.

"Uwaa~! (First Name)-chan is so sweet! I was so worried that you would die...!"

"Hey, Parker! Get off of her!" Kise growled.

"No! I need to make sure that she's okay...!"

"The get off and use your eyes, idiot!"

Your classmates laugh as they watch Kise attempt to pry off Makoto, who was hugging you tightly. Under all of the noise, you didn't notice Yumiko nudge Kise.

"It must be tough, huh? Being in love with (Last Name)-san."

Kise turned bright red. "I-I'm not...!"

"Kise?" You turn and look at the blushing blond, confused. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing!" He squeaked, his voice rising several octaves.

"Oh yeah, (Last Name)-san," Yumiko said loudly. "At the end of the play, did you actually kiss Kise...?"

You and Kise turned bright red. "I-I...I...!" You stammer, trying to find the right words to say. "I...I don't remember..." You finished, hoping to get out of the situation.

"..." Kise's face only flushed even more at your words, and he remained silent.

"We should probably get going now," Yumiko said, winking at Kise. "Come on, Makoto." She pried Makoto off of you and dragged him out the door. The rest of your classmates said their goodbyes and headed out of the hospital room.

You and Kise were alone in the room, a nervous silence filling the tense air. You felt your heart pounding against your chest, as if it might leap out any moment.

"Say...(Last Name)-cchi..." Kise said, breaking the silence. "Do you really not remember...?"

"I...remember..." you mumble, burying your face in between your hands. "Please don't embarrass me any further. My heart can't take any more critical damage..."

"Hey, (Last Name)-cchi...?"

"...yeah...?"

"What do you think about me...?"

You gulp at this question. What should you say? What if he suspected that you liked him...?

You opened your mouth, ready to lie. But the words that tumbled out were nothing but the truth.

"I like you."

You clap your hand to your mouth as your eyes widen when you realize what you said. _Oh no. Oh no oh no. I did not just do that._ You turned and looked at Kise, who was staring at you wide-eyed.

"...Are you telling the truth...?"

"...Why would I lie?"

"...Am I dreaming...?"

"I think you're very much awake."

Kise bent over you, one arm on either side of you. "You were serious?"

You flush at the close proximity. "D-didn't I answer that question just earlier?"

And a second later, his lips crashed onto yours. A sensation of bliss overtook you as returned the kiss. Then you two broke apart, breathless.

"I take it that that means that you like me too?"

"What do you mean?" Kise asked. For a second, your heart broke.

"I _love_ you, (Last Name) (First Name)." And his lips claimed yours once more.

* * *

Epilogue

After your leg healed, you returned to school as a new person. You smiled more, associated with others, and your popularity in the school only grew and grew. It wasn't until a boy confessed to you that word got out the (Last Name) (First Name) and Kise Ryouta were a couple. The two of you had to deal with raging fans for a week.

Makoto returned to America, but not before he tried to 'snatch you away' from Kise. In the end, you found out that he had a girlfriend already, and he was only messing around. It was funny when his girlfriend heard of his behavior while he was here.

You and Yumiko became close friends. She was cheerful and bubbly, and kept asking you to join the drama club. After the play, your class and class 2-A had been showered with complements- The prince and the witch were especially popular.

One afternoon, Kise came up to you and got on his knees.

"(First Name)-cchi, I need to favor!"

"R-Ryouta-kun? What is it...?" you ask.

"The truth is, I need to female partner for a photo shoot. I really can't do it with any one else but you. My director agreed, so can you please come?" Kise begged.

"W-well, I suppose it's fine," you say. "You really didn't have to go so far, you know?"

"Yay~!" Kise cheered and wrapped you in a hug.

"H-hey, Ryouta-kun..Let go..."

"No! (First Name)-cchi is mine!"

You sigh before succumbing to Kise's childishness. It was adorable, in all honesty, but he would get mad if you said that.

"So, when's this photo shoot?"

"It starts in 2 hours!"

"...Shouldn't we go now, Ryouta?"

"Five more minutes...I'm recharging..."

You smile. "Just five more minutes, okay?"

You gently wrap your arms around his neck, causing him to stiffen up with surprise. He looks up at you curiously, and you lean over and kiss him softly on the lips. Kise's face turns red at your sudden action.

You feel your lips tug upwards in a gentle smile.

_As long as you are here, I would smile forever._

End~


End file.
